Won't Break Me Down
by Itsjustthebeginning
Summary: Oneshot, season 3 ends with one of Jude’s famous choices. The boy next door? Or the mysterious badboy. Both ex's of hers. Story picks up where it leaves off, except with who she chooses, which they left off [mean writers] Will she be happy with the choice


Ello everyoneeee! 

Ok, so maybe it's been a while since I've even been on here, let alone written anything like this. But got strangely inspired from helping co-write one with my friend Kristina (AFamiliarSmile) called YOUR SPIRIT AND MY VOICE. And since I don't have word, she's -ahem- my beta reader, or as I like to call her, Turner :.

This story is all starting from the ending of ALL I WANT IS YOU, in case you don't keep track of episodes, the season finale, from instant stars third season. So basically, it's my first story, in a long time. Also check out NOW SHES GONE.

Summary: Oneshot, season 3 ends with one of Jude's famous choices. The boy next door? Or the mysterious bad-boy. Both ex's of hers. Story picks up where it leaves off, except with who she chooses, which they left off mean writers Will she be happy with the choice that she made after all? Or will she regret it, and feel horrible? Or will she just end up in bitter heart break like normal?

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Instant Star, but I do own Kristina : ((Eh ok maybe not. But she's basically my sister, does that count?))

* * *

Same old boring Wednesday at the old warehouse, working on a song that was left unfinished. Cupping her face in her hand, Jude sighed heavily as she heard the door to the tiny Studio C open as she jumped a little from the shock. It had been her snap back into the real world, seeing as though she had been daydreaming for about thirty minutes now. It was Jamie, and when she noticed, she rolled her eyes and looked away. 

Ever since G-major had been shut down, and Jamie had offered her the chance to start one with him, she of course took it. But as of lately, shed been wondering what had made her stay. Tommy had offered her a trip, get away with him; but after what he did, kissed sadie and the two of them had not tried to rekindle the relationship. Well, there was that one night, Tommy showing up on Jude's doorstep when Jamie was leaving that night. She couldnt handle it. Seeing now as the fact that it was hard to sit here and work with Jamie and Kwest producing her now, she wished she had chosen the other route. Sure music was her life, but so was somebody else. Jude and Jamie had broken up soon after Jude had made her decision to stay with Jamie, which they both saw coming.

They should have learned from their first time around, their first mistake; even thinking about being together. It was like an unwritten rule in the best friends hand book, that you weren't supposed to date someone you grew up with, watching the old Disney movies, or running around playing tag, or reaching your teenage years and listening to all the classic songs, and loving them like they were your own.

"Yes, Jamie?" She tried not to sound irritated, and maintained a smile as she looked back at him.

"Just coming by to ask if you wanted something for lunch? Kwest is going out on lunch run." He held the door handle still firmly in his hand, as if scared to go near her.

Things between them hadn't been the same between them, after their first breakup, that was officially at one point considered a relationship, this time only made things slide down the rocks more; which both of them hated, but couldn't fix.

"Um┘" She let her hand move its way up to her bangs as she pushed them to their correct side. "No I'm good, thanks though." She nodded before she turned back to her journal that sat in front her on the cold hardwood floor. She picked up her pen and chewed on the cap, she still hadn't heard the door close yet, and could feel Jamie's eyes still watching her.

"Something else?" She stayed facing her notebook before she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Jude, can we really go on like this acting like this?" Jamie's voice grew with his footsteps as he placed himself by her side, squatting down.

"Jamie, don't." She looked up at him, with no trace of a smile whatsoever.

"Fine." He walked away, stalking away more or less.

Jude sighed as her glance returned to her notebook; her head was pounding, her thoughts racing, as she scanned what words she had...which all in all amounted to nothing. She looked adjacent from her notebook, her cell phone. It was only one, meaning Tommy hadn't left yet.

She grabbed her phone and pushed herself up, balancing quickly on her feet. She grabbed the cold door handle to the door that Jamie had left open, as she basically flew out of the room.

---

"Hurry up!" She muttered, wishing to scream at the red light that was keeping her from speeding off the short distance left. Her foot didn't tap the gas petal it rested on it, as she rushed the few blocks to Tommy's. The faint sound of one of Nirvana's songs playing on the radio.

As she turned the last corner as she screeched her brakes on the semi-older car, which she regretted doing she hated it, she got out trying to stay calm, as she shut the door, trying not to slam it.

She took the six steps up to his front door, two at a time, hopping up, as her fist landed on the door and hit it a few times.

"J-just a just a second!" She heard his familiar voice call to her, most likely not knowing it was her. That was the point right? To surprise him? His words still echoed in her head "And I want you to come with me┘" as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

The dark oak wood door swung open, Tommy standing there, adjusting his shirt.

"Ok┘nothing unusual." She thought silently. She didn't see a smile appear on his face causing her smile to fade.

"Let's do it." She smiled and breathed heavily, as her smile grew larger.

"Do what?" His voice sounded a bit shaky, but it was slightly noticeable.

Jude walked towards him, as if inviting herself in, and smelt a familiar scent, not something Tommy would wear, but a faint smell of vanilla coconut. She breathed in again, making sure it wasn't her nose; she didn't even wear that.

"You wanted me to go with you. Remember?" She walked past him into his house.

"Ju-" He stopped just as she came down the stairs in Tommy's black fluffy towel. A girl named Kristina, that Jude knew very well, from those late nights in the studio, recording. The beautiful brunette who would show up with food for Tommy, or maybe coffee, or just for him period. What was she doing here? Tommy and Jude had only been broken up maybe a week or two.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Jude turned to Tommy, anger rising in her voice, as her navy eyes pierced through his icy blue ones for once.

"Jude sh-"

"You know what Tommy, save it ok?" She obliged and walked back to the door, saving Tommy the trouble of making her or telling her what Kristina was doing there.

"Bye Jude." Kristina's voice flooded with her as she slammed the door to his house shut.

Jude ran to her car, and practically fell into her seat, tears falling freely. She had come back, to surprise him, to tell him, she made the mistake of turning him down. No instead she got the surprise of walking in on him, most likely interrupting one of his little 'flings'. Whatever, too many of those had to be bad for his health anyways.

She put the keys in, as the radio she had left barely on, the song from before, had long ended during her dispute with Tommy, but one of her own played softly. The faint sound of her voice flowed through her ears, as the words "Won't break me down." brought a smile to her face, the last of her tears drying up almost instantly.

_Won't break me down..._

She looked adjacent from her notebook, her cell phone. It was only one, meaning tommy hadnt left yet.

She grabbed her phone and pushed herself up,balancing quickly on her feet.She grabbed the cold door handle to the door that jamie had left open, as she baically flew out of the room.

"hurry up!" she muttered, wishing to scream at the red light that was keeping her from speeding off the short distance left. Her foot didnt tap the gas petal, it rested on it, as she rushed the few blocks to Tommys. The faint sound of 'heart shaped box' played barely over the purr from her car.

As she turned the last corner as she screeched her brakes on the semi-older car,which she regretted doing she hated it, she got out trying to stay calm, as she shut the door, trying not to slame it.

She took the six steps up to his front door, two at a time, hopping up, as her fist landed on the door and hit it a few times.

"j-just a..just a second" she heard his familiar voice call to her, most likely not knowing it was her. That was the point right? to suprise him? His words still echoed in her head "and i want you to come with me.." as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

The dark oakwood door swung open, tommy standing there, adjusting his shirt. "ok..nothing unsual" she thought silently, as she didnt see a smile appear on his face, as hers faded.

"lets do it.." she smiled and breathed heavily, as her big smile reappeared

"do what?" his voice sounded a bit shakey, but it was slightly noticable.

Jude walked towards him, as if inviting herself in, and smelt a familiar scent, not something tommy would wear, but vanilla musk. She breathed in again, making sure it wasnt her nose, she didnt even wear that. "you wanted me to go with you..remember?" she walked past him into his house.

"ju-" he stopped just as she came down the stairs in Tommy's black fluffy towel, she knew it was his, shed come over and. A girl named Kristina, that Jude knew very well, from those late nights in the studio, recording. The beautiful brunette who would show up with food for tommy, or maybe coffee, or just for him period. What was she doing here? Tommy and jude had only been broken up maybe a few days.

"what the hell is she doing here?!" jude turned to tommy, anger rising in her voice, as her navy eyes pierced through his icy blue ones for once.

"jude sh-"

"you know what tommy, save it ok?" she obliged and walked back to the door, saving tommy the trouble of making her or telling her what kristina was doing there. "bye jude" kristinas voice flooded with her as she slammed the door to his house shut.

Jude ran to her car, and practically fell into her seat, tears falling freely. She had come back, to suprise him, to tell him, she made the mistake of turning him down. No instead she got the suprise of walking in on him, most likely inturrupting one of his little 'flings'. Whatever, too many of those had to be bad for his health anyways. She put the keys in, as the radio she had left barely on, the song from before, had long ended during her dispute with tommy, but one of her own played softly. The faint sound of her voice flowed through her ears, as the words "wont break me down" brought a smile to her face, the last of her tears drying up almost instantly.

_Won't Break me down..._


End file.
